


When jealousy eats at you and all you can do is sit there

by dragonndoggod



Series: sex, spies and other small lies [5]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Bodyguard, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Molestation, Molesting, OC, Original Character(s), Spies, Spy - Freeform, archer inspired, bodyguarding, bodyguards, covert agent, envy - Freeform, older shirou, poor yonekuni, shirou is a covert agent, yonekuni is jealous, younger yonekuni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Yonekuni has to tag along on Shirou’s mission, getting his first taste of what the male actually does.  During this, he finds out somethings that doesn’t sit well with him.  But it’s not like he has a choice about what Shirou does for his job.  After all, it wasn’t his place to voice his objection.





	When jealousy eats at you and all you can do is sit there

**Author's Note:**

> Still going strong (slow).  This was written down in a notebook as a rough draft, the next part hasn’t been written out yet, so it’ll be a while for the next part.  There’s rough drafts for my Red Dead Redemption/Sex Pistols stories, so those will be typed up while I write out a rough draft for the next part.

Rolling emotions left him unsettled, the surging of jealousy with anger rising and mixing. Yonekuni tried to to push these emotions down as he leaned further into the table, ignoring the chattering and hesitant looks that were sent his way.  It wasn't hard to guess that those around him were catching onto his emotions and his attitude, giving him the space that his body was silently giving off.  That hadn't stopped someone from approaching him a while ago, taking a seat next to him, watching him for her own amusement.

The clearing of a throat, the drink that he had forgotten was pushed towards him.  The wafting scent from the side, a hand that crept up his leg.  Swallowing quietly, he stilled himself as he eyed the table nearby, he wasn't used to older woman with such strength as the one next to him to approach him.

His gaze flitted from where he had been watching Shirou work to the older woman and her sharp gaze.

"You shouldn't be so jealous," the husky voice whispered, her free hand reaching for her drink while her occupied inched up further.  "You told him how you feel, haven't you?"

Yonekuni paused, reaching for his glass.  He wanted to tell her that the feelings he was having was just infatuation, nothing more than just a boyhood crush.  But he didn't know how far down his feelings ran, never actually stopped to think about what he was feeling.  His eyes turned back towards the table to watch as Shirou leaned in, the ache in his chest growing.  He didn't like that feeling at all.

"I barely know him. And I as hell don't know how I feel," he muttered, downing it in one gulp.  Ignoring the burning the liquid left in his throat, he stared down at the table as though the wood had all the answers that he wanted to know.

"So tell him," long fingers found purchase along his lap, teasing fingers that lingered for a moment before slipping away, causing him to look up at her once more.  "There's nothing wrong with just confessing, even if you're not sure how you feel.  You wouldn't believe how sometimes just admitting to some kind of feelings leads to what someone wishes. Unless," the older woman paused, eyeing him with suspicion that didn't didn't match the tone of her voice, "this is nothing but a joke to you."

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Yonekuni tore his gaze away, unsettled by the way the woman was now eyeing him.  When she had first started touching him, he had thought that the woman wanted sex, something he would have taken up in a heartbeat weeks ago.  That wasn't what the vibe he was getting now, feeling as though he was under scrutiny by a predator, a feeling that was completely foreign to him

Already agitated and ready to tell the woman off, it was the sight of the empty table and the fact that Shirou was walking away with the man stop him.  Watching as the man Shirou had been talking to pause to pay for their tab.

Ready to push back his chair and storm over, Yonekuni paused when Shirou glanced over at him.  From across the room, dim enough to give everyone just a little privacy, he could see the older male's expression.  The one finger that was held up, silencing him.  The nod towards him, though he couldn't tell if it was towards him or the woman, going by the tension seeping away and the brush of fingers against his arm that turned into a gentle squeeze before falling away.

"He'll be back," amusement that laced her voice, lips curled up before she waved at a passing waiter to quietly request another drink.  A sharp nod from the waiter, leaving only to return quickly with another glass, placed just opposite of them and the empty chair.

"How do you know that?"  The harshness of his voice didn't surprise the woman, eyebrows raising slowly.  Looking as though she had caught her prey, her lips curved into a smile

"You're the first person he has ever brought with him that he didn't work with," a sidelong glance at him and if he were just looking at the surface, he would have thought the tone of her voice was nothing but teasing.  But years of living with a mother like his taught him that the surface was nothing but a lie.  The chuckle the woman gave was enough to prove him right.

"What makes you so special?  I wonder," a look that resembled curiosity, though Yonekuni couldn't be sure, as the woman thought and looked him over.  Low hums before the sound of a ping from her phone pulled her from her thoughts and her appraisal of him.

"You still haven't answered my question," he commented after a minute of silence, having waited until she was done with her phone.

"I would say that it really isn't any of your business to how I know.  I could easily tell you, but where's the fun it that?"  A shrug of a shoulder, though her body language was different from her attitude.

Which changed instantly as a true smile crossed her face as Shirou approached the table.  For the briefest moment, one that she would later deny to him, her control over her soul slipped.  The warm hug that she pulled Shirou into and the murmured words that he didn't catch.  It was easy to see the warmth between the older woman and Shirou, and while the atmosphere was anything but sexual, Yonekuni couldn't help the feeling of envy of how relaxed and comfortable Shirou was around the woman.

In the time he had spent with Shirou, the male hadn't been this relaxed.  Biting back a sigh, Yonekuni was about to look away to give them privacy when the hand on his shoulder had him turning his attention back towards the two.

"I see you're getting along well with my mom," Shirou commented with a fond smile as he reached for the glass that the woman had ordered.

Yonekuni paused for a moment, letting Shirou's words sink in.

The woman that had bought him a drink, felt him up while talking about his feelings, was Shirou's mom.  The heavyweight cat to his side, one who looked nothing like the wolf.  Working his jaw, running through the questions he wanted to ask, it took Shirou downing the drink in a few swallows before placing the glass back onto the table.  Eyes that darted from him to his watch before worrying his bottom lip.

"You didn't have to use your other tricks, did you?"  Shirou's mother asked, concern lacing her voice.

This caused Yonekuni to lean forward in his seat, eyeing the two figures with more curiosity and focused on the woman's expression.

Shoulders that tensed a little, lips that pressed down to hold back a sound before a short shake of his head.  The comfortable atmosphere had evaporated quickly with a heavy sigh.

"You know I shouldn't actually say anything, mom.  And the fact that you know such information could get me into trouble with Malory.  But no, I didn't."  A glance around the room by Shirou, Yonekuni pushed his chair away and stood up before Shirou could say anything.  It wasn't hard to tell that this sort of conversation between mother and son would be better in private.

The grateful look Shirou sent him was enough to ease back the worry, a genuine smile crossed the older male's face.  For a brief moment it looked as though the woman's ears had appeared, flattening back against her head, but it couldn't be what he saw.  The shake of her head, a sigh that he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Come on, we can head back to the room to talk," Shirou motioned with his head towards the elevators.

"I wouldn't think you would be here, mom," Shirou tossed over his shoulder as he pressed the button for the elevator, turning to see the flicker of a smile on her lips.

"You know how it goes, Shirou, trying to keep everyone on their toes.  But being honest, there were some reports filed that I needed to check in on.  It's just a coincidence that I would be at the same hotel as you," a raised eyebrow from Shirou as they entered the elevator and the laugh from the woman.

"Okay, you got me.  When you called to make a reservation, I made sure to be here when you arrived.  You're no fun.  I just haven't seen you in a while, so I came here.  I do have work to do here though, so I can only talk for a little bit before I start on actually working."

Confusion wasn't new to him lately and Yonekuni was lost at their conversation, struggling to keep up with what was being said.  It took him a moment that Shirou was looking at him, eyebrows drawn before clearing up.

"Sorry if this is so confusing," Shirou confessed as he lead them away from the elevator once it reached their floor, "I forgot that I never actually introduced you to my mom and she, well," a shrug of his shoulders, "you'll find out."

"Boo," Shirou's mother's voice followed, stepping inside the hotel room and closing the door with a click.  "Really Shirou, you're no fun.  But he's right, I'm Saitou Makoto and Shirou's mother."

"So that fully explains why you felt the need to touch me?"  Yonekuni took a seat, enjoying the uncomfortable look that crossed her face and the widening of Shirou's eyes.  "I'm not mad, but I was just wondering why you would approach a seventeen year old and just," a wave of his hand as he enjoyed the situation he was causing, almost as fun as seeing Shirou flustered.

"I was just seeing if you were just there for a quick fuck-"

"Mom!" Shirou's voice, face flushed with embarrassment.  "He's my ward-  I mean, I guarding him.  I was hired as a bodyguard for him by his mother."

"Mother?"  The steel in her voice, shoulders tensing as she stood up straight, her attention zooming in on him.

"Yeah, this is Madarame Yonekuni.  His mother hired me to be his bodyguard-"

Ignoring Shirou's words, Makoto moved away from her spot and towards where Yonekuni was sitting.  Working her jaw and pressing her lips into a thin line, she breathed deeply as though she was struggling to control her anger.

"Your mother is Makio, correct?"

At his nod, she inhaled a hiss of a breath, taking in the information for a moment before turning back to Shirou, her tone conveying emotions that she hadn't voiced.

"I'll see you later, Shirou.  Give me a call whenever you can.  Stay safe, you know I worry about you.  And you," a cool look towards him, "If I were you, I'd be very careful.  I don't trust you nor your mother, there's always something up with the Madarame."

Yonekuni bristled at Makoto's tone, the thinly veiled threat didn't sit well.  Opening his mouth to retort, he didn't have a chance as Makoto turned on her heel and moved quickly out of the room, leaving him staring at the closed door.

"What the hell was that?  Shirou, c'mon, you gotta tell me," Yonekuni nearly leapt out of his chair to pace along the spacious room.

"There was an incident or two when I was younger, with your mother," Shirou sighed, taking a seat at the edge of one of the beds.  "You once asked how I knew your mother, correct?"

At Yonekuni's nod, Shirou continued.

"My mom was the one who found out about Makio having me "work" for her.  She has never forgiven your mother for tricking me-"

"How can she trick you?  You were eighteen, weren't you?"  Yonekuni found himself asking, knowing only the basic of details of his mother's business.  He wasn't expecting the bark of a laugh that held a touch of bitterness, the way Shirou dragged his hand down the front of his face to cup his chin.

"Is that what she tells you?  That she waits until someone is of legal and age consent to approach?  I thought you were smarter than that, Yonekuni.  No, she approached me when I was fifteen.  That-"  Shirou swallowed and licked his lips, struggling to keep from letting the young blond know how much that had affected him.  "That's a story for another time."

Stopping his pacing, Yonekuni eyed and watched as Shirou tried to hide the nervousness that his question had raised.  This was a completely new side to his bodyguard, one that he wasn't sure was actually real.  Realizing that he was stepping out of line, Yonekuni took a seat next to Shirou.

"Back there, earlier, in the lounge.  What were you really up to?  Why did you mom mention "other tricks"?  And how is a cat, one that's stronger than you, your mom?"  Yonekuni drew in a breath, struggling to put a lid on the questions that he just wants answered.

"What do you think I was doing?  Just flirting with someone for fun?  Because let me tell you, it's not fun.  Sure, the first few times it is, but after all this time, it's not."  Shirou shook his head, glancing at him before turning his attention to the floor and gathered his memories.

"Yonekuni, how do you think I get the Intel that I need?  I'm normally not a bodyguard, you know that-"

"So you're a spy?"  A quirk of lips as he tried to lighten the mood, a small smile was his answer in return.

"I guess you can say that, I prefer the term "Covert Agent" to spy," a shrug of a shoulder.  "So I can't just walk up to them and start asking questions without raising suspicion.  So what other way is there for me?  Majority of them are just simple setups.  Approach them, buy them a drink or two.  And then, my pheromones lure them into a false sense of security.  None of them remember meeting me afterwards."

Another shrug, teeth worrying a bottom lip before a heavy sigh as Shirou's shoulders drooped a little.

"I might as well tell you, since I have to bring you.  The targets I'm given have information that I need.  And the best way to get that information?  Attention.  Heavyweights tend to bask and live for attention.  Regular humans and light to middleweights, I have no problem with just my pheromones.  But when it comes to heavyweights, my pheromones aren't enough to get them hooked."

Shirou tensed beside him, silent for a moment before opening his mouth a few times.  A rising flush to his cheeks.

"I use my body," Shirou cleared his throat, staring down at his hands.  "You know, my coworkers think it's funny.  That it's so easy, lure them into bed and let them fuck me.  But it's so much more," Shirou's words trailed off into a whisper.  "It sounds so much better when I don't have to explain it," Shirou laughed to himself.

Yonekuni could feel the tension building along his skin, the jealousy that he had been ignoring earlier rose up.  Wanting to question the male and demand answers he didn't have the right to know.  Instead, he pushed himself to his feet and moved to the mini fridge to grab two bottles of water before returning back to his seat next to the older male.  Handing one to Shirou while opening his, he heard the low murmur of thanks.

"I guess, you've got to do what you got to do to get the job done," Yonekuni offered after taking a drink.  "I can't judge you for that."

'Even if I want to be the one you sleep with,' his mind provided.

He wanted to ask Shirou about it more, wanted to know more about why and how.  But at the same time, he couldn't stomach the information.  It was already hard enough to not picture Shirou with someone, anyone.

"I'm telling you this because-  Well, I'm used to working alone, none of my coworkers really want to be partnered with me.  So I'm used to dealing with the aftermath of everything.  They won't remember the few hours, won't remember even meeting me.  But that takes a lot out of me," Shirou took another drink of water, attempting to wash away the embarrassment and the shame.

It wasn't like he was ashamed at using his body.  He was ashamed at the reaction Yonekuni was giving him.  He enjoyed sex and the targets he had in the past were good looking and enjoyable, giving him the outlet he needed without the hangups of a relationship.

"You know, you still haven't told me about your mom," Yonekuni offered, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had built while he had gotten lost in his thoughts.

Cracking a smile, Shirou shook his head to clear away the thoughts and confessions, knocking his shoulder against Yonekuni's.

"What's there to tell?  Makoto adopted me when my parents died when I was a kid.  She's, well, she's my mom.  I remember my birth mom, but Makoto-  She's the one that stepped up and took me in.  And if you ever ask her, she'll tell you stories about me.  True or not, she'll talk your ear off.  But," tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.  After a long day, he was tired.  Even if he hadn't done as much as he normally would do.

"Don't be scared of her.  She's protective, she cares and worries.  I'm sure your family does the same when it comes to you."

Shirou startled, a hand on his arm and the hesitant look before Yonekuni rested his head on his shoulder.  Swallowing past the lump that appeared in his throat, Shirou ignored the way his heart lurched in his chest, ignored the way it started to pound and ignored the faintest trembling of his hand as he raised it to smooth away blond hair.

"Yeah," Yonekuni agreed quietly, closing his eyes.


End file.
